Chad With A Chance of Nothing
by 24QueenMo
Summary: Chad lost everything, his house, his dressing room, his bathroom and his life. Will Sonny help him get back to his glory days? Or is it too late? Three shot. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my latest story! It's _probably_ going to be a three shot. (I just have to write the rest.) It's going to be rated T for later chapters. Though there is nothing bad in this part, except some mild swearing. Also I based this story after a TV show episode, so if you can guess it right you get a...I don't know yet. TBA. Hint: the _episode_ is named **_Home Economics_.

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the _Sweet Life of Zack and Cody_, _Aaron Stone_, _Sonny With A Chance_, or the episode of the show that I based this story off of.**

Chad sat on Sonny's couch at her apartment looking as tired as she had ever seen him.

"Chad, are you alright?" Sonny asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, healthy as a horse," he replied, not looking at her straight in the face.

Sonny narrowed her eyes. Chad didn't look at her straight in the eyes unless he was upset. And he looked upset.

"I didn't ask about your health. I asked if you're alright. As in, are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm completely and totally fine. Would I ever lie to you?" Now he looked her straight in the eyes. Sonny got lost in them instantly and just nodded her head. "That's what I thought," he said smugly.

"Sonny, Mac—I mean, Chad—" Mrs. Munroe still hadn't learned that Chad's name was not Mackenzie "—it's time to call it a night," she said.

"Oh, yeah, look at the time. I have to go...now," said Chad. He ran out without saying a word.

"Wait, Chad, you forgot your jacket!" Sonny called to him.

"Give it to me tomorrow," Chad called over his shoulder. "Bye!"

Sonny walked back inside her apartment. She sat down on the couch, deep in thought. "That was so weird," she murmured to herself.

"Yeah, that was awfully strange of Chad to run out like that. He never leaves anything anywhere," said Mrs. Monroe.

"I'll just give it to him in the morning. I'm going to bed," said Sonny.

* * *

Sonny walked toward Chad's dressing room to go and give him his leather jacket back. She stopped in front of his dressing room, but there was nothing except a door that didn't have the huge letters reading "**CDC**" which was strange because the day before that was Chad's dressing room. She had been to it numerous times.

"Where's Chad's dressing room?" Sonny mused. She continued done the hall until she saw the janitor's closet and it had a piece of loose leaf paper that read "_Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room_." It was obvious to Sonny that was Chad's handwriting, because like any boy's it was messy. But why would Chad's dressing room be a closet? He was a boy who had, like, everything. He had a private bathroom that nobody was allowed in. Sonny once tried to go in there and Chad found out then gave her a long speech about how no one is allowed in there. If it was pre-dating Sonny, Chad would have probably yelled at her for five minutes straight, but now that they're dating he gave long speeches instead of screaming.

Sonny cautiously opened the door to find a blow up mattress deflated. What. The. Heck! Was it true? Was Chad really sleeping in a Janitor's closet? She went to find his bathroom only to see that it was locked up so that nobody was to be let it. Chad surely didn't do this, right? There was a big burley security guard standing in front of the bathroom.

"What happened to Chad's private bathroom?" Sonny asked the guard.

"He can't pay for it anymore so it is locked up until he has the money to use it again," said the guard.

Sonny nodded her head slowly. So in other words, something is going on with Chad that he is completely and totally broke.

She walked back to So Random when she heard Chad swear. "Damn it," Chad cursed. There was a pause and then a loud screech. Sonny ran to the nearest window to see Chad standing half naked spraying himself with a hose. Most girls would love to stare at Chad while he was half naked, but Sonny was frozen for another reason. Chad is broke enough that he doesn't have a home, bathroom, or shower. After Sonny got control of her body again she ran away. She had to help Chad, because that is what a girlfriend should do. But Chad would never allow it. When they went of dates he wouldn't let her pay. He practically wouldn't let her do anything. He would open doors for her, after they started dating he was a different Chad. Sure, he still had those cocky moments that she couldn't stand. But still he was trying. Sonny continued to walk to _So Random_ prop house to tell her cast.

"Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, come out here now!" yelled Sonny.

"Yeah?" asked Nico, The rest of the proceeded group to surround Sonny.

"Something is going on with Chad," Sonny whispered. "He doesn't have a dressing room, he can't use is private bathroom. I think we need to help him."

"What?" the cast asked.

"Chad doesn't have a dressing room?" asked Tawni.

"Yes. I think we need to help him," said Sonny.

"Just because you're dating him doesn't mean we have to help him," said Nico.

"But, guys—" Sonny got cut of by Zora.

"But, nothing. He never helps us, so we shouldn't help him," said Zora.

"Come on, guys. For me?" asked Sonny.

"Fine," they all agreed.

"Okay!"

Sonny ran outside the prop house to call Chad. She waited and waited as it rang and rang. When she was about to hang up she heard Chad's voice. "Hey, Sonny, what's up?" he asked tiredly. Sonny blinked a few times. Usually Chad answered the phone in some weird way by saying something like, _Yo, Sonny, what's the dilly_? or _Let me here you say he-ey_! or anything on those lines. This answer was so bland and cliché, defiantly not Chad style.

"Uh...oh, yeah, Chad, um, we're having a meeting at the prop house and wondering if you care to join?" Sonny asked, trying to sound casual.

"You know what? I'm extremely busy at the Falls, so if you could excuse me from your meeting it would be great."

"No!" she protested quickly. "It's mandatory. So you have to come, you don't have a choice."

"I know what 'mandatory' means. I'm not a dumb blond, you know."

"Yeah, I figured. But everyone needs a reminder."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Chad mumbled. Sonny thought she was going to here some smarmy retort. This sent off a red flag.

"Chad, are you alright?"

He hesitated. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Well, see you in a few," said Sonny and hung up. She sat down on the couch in the prop house. Something was the matter with Chad and he wouldn't tell her at all. After a good twenty minutes, Chad came in the room, his hair was soaking wet, his clothes were ruffled, and he didn't shave have his face. The So Random cast gasped. They have never seen Chad look this...sloppy...

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, as he walked into the prop house. Sonny noted that he didn't walk in all confident either. He looked tired and slouched over.

"Nothing," Sonny said in her lying voice.

"Sonny, stop the act. I can read you like a map, and that is your lying voice," said Chad.

"Alright, you got me. But we want to know what's the matter?" she asked. Chad sat down and sighed.

"Nothing," Chad said quickly.

"Chad," said Sonny.

"Sonny," he replied.

"Chad, please tell me, I can help," she pleaded.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine, here's the story, and I'm not repeating this story so listen up. My mom said that I was nineteen and I should get my own house, so I was kicked out two nights ago. And yesterday my director told me that I would have to pay for my dressing room and my bathroom but I don't have the money for either of those things so I've been living/sleep in the janitor's closest, taking a shower with the hose out back, shaving in the one person bathroom, and washing my hair in the utility sink in the kitchen. Happy?" he asked. Everyone stared at him. It looked like even the high and mighty, have their down falls.

"I'm so sorry, Chad," Sonny said sincerely. "I would let you sleep on my couch, but because of the whole dating thing we have on, my mom wouldn't let you."

"You can stay at my house. I have a bunk-bed and a trundle bed," Nico offered. Chad looked at them in disgust. There was no way that he was sleeping at a Randoms' house.

"The next person who offers me charity or sympathy will be mentioned by name—pause for dramatic affect—in my suicide note," said Chad, texting somebody.

"Whatever, Chad, if you ever need help just call me," Sonny said, "or one of us."

"Except me," said Tawni.

"Sonny, right now, you're at the top of my suicide note list," said Chad. "I have to go film. Bye, sweetheart," he said to Sonny and kissed the top of her head. The So Random cast watched him leave.

"Whatever," Nico said, "his loss. He's missing out on the chance to play Hero Rising with us." Nico was referring to Grady and himself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he comes running to us to take him in," said Sonny. "So Nico and Grady, would you let him sleep with you, if he wants?"

"Fine," they agreed at the same time.

"Thanks," said Sonny.

* * *

Chad walked up to the counter to get his lunch. He found out that he would have to pay to get his usual steak and lobster. But he didn't have the money, so that meant no steak or lobster.

"Hey, Brenda," he said, "what's on the menu for free?"

"I don't know what it is. We buy it in bulk and just heat it up," she replied.

Chad gagged. "Just give me one of everything."

Chad didn't sit with his co-stars. They suddenly thought that Chad is eating like a regular person; he doesn't deserve to sit with them. But it was their loss, right? They would be loosing out on Chad Dylan Cooper and all his glory and what great stuff he _used_ to own. Keyword: used. He looked at the food. Now he knew why Sonny hated this food. He couldn't even identify one thing on his plate. He groaned and threw the food in the garbage. He would rather eat nothing then that, whatever _that_ is. He decided to go to his "dressing room" and lie down. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the hunger in his stomach, but had no lucky. He was in pain, both mentally and physically. He lost everything in two days! This mattress wasn't conformable. He did always have Nico and Grady's house. But he didn't want to go live with them. They were immature. But it was either living with morons or living in here. He probably could live here much longer. He thought back to that old episode of the old show...what was it called? Oh yeah, _The Sweet Life of Zach and Cody_. Yep, the one kid hated his twin brother because he was messy and he lived in the closet but got kicked out. If you're Chad Dylan Cooper you don't get kicked out. So his only option was to live with those knuckle heads. That was it. He didn't have much filming left to do. So all he had to do was film, then clean up, and finally ask to live with..._them_....

* * *

It was the end of the day and Chad was ready to leave to Nico and Grady's house. This had to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He never asked, well, begged to live at somebody's house until he found an apartment or something like that. Every minute he got more and more nervous. Would they let him stay? Would he have to live on the streets or in his car? Before he knew it he was at their house. It wasn't as big as his parents' house. It was just your regular house, Even though it still had its charm. He walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few seconds Nico appeared.

"Please let me sleep with you," Chad begged. "I need some where to stay. Please just let me sleep on something semi conformable."

Nico nodded slowly. "Sure," said Nico, ushering Chad in the house.

Chad looked around the house cautiously. "So this is where you live?" asked Chad.

"Yep," Nico said, "my room is right this way."

Chad continued to follow Nico into his bedroom. Nico and Grady's bedroom had to be the biggest room in the house. It had a bunk-bed and a trundle bed, just like Nico said earlier.

"Where do you want to sleep?" said Nico.

"Whatever bed you're not sleeping in," Chad replied coldly.

"I guess it's the trundle bed."

Chad placed his pillow on the bed and sat down. It was comfy compared to the air mattress he was sleeping on. But not as good as his old bed at his old home. He missed it. He missed his family. Even though his mother kicked him out, he still loved her.

"Hey," Nico said, breaking Chad out of his thoughts. "Do you want to play with us?"

"Play what?" asked Chad.

"_Hero Rising_," said Grady.

"No," said Chad. "I'm not a nerd."

"Whatever," said Grady.

Nico and Grady continued to play the game. Chad looked at it wondering what it was about. To his surprise, it looked pretty cool. But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't play immature games like that. Though, there is always that one time you can make an exception.

"Hey, guys," Chad spoke up. "Do you mind if I play?"

"Sure," said Nico, handing Chad a controller.

After that Chad soon realized that he was addicted to this game.

**So how was it? Review and let me know if I should continue or not. Or I can do it this way.**

**Tik Tok: I love it, continue.**

**Blah, Blah, Blah: It's alright. Continue if you want.**

**Take it off: Ugh, I hate this so, so much. (Please tell me why you hated it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two. I think I'm going to make one more small chapter then the story's over. Thank you for the reviews. I never got that many in one chapter. So yeah...thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Sonny didn't see Chad the next morning. She wondered where he was until she went to the commissary and saw a boy with glasses.

"Hey, Sonny," the boy called. Sonny waved cautiously, not knowing it was Chad. He ran his hands down his chest, has if to wipe them off. Sonny looked in horror. "So, Sonny, did you know that the chocolate that you mix in with milk is almost as good as the real thing?" said Chad.

"Um, yes, I did," said Sonny. She finally realized it was Chad.

"Do you want one of these mini cereals?" Chad asked, handing her a little box a Fruit Loops.

"Sure, thanks."

Chad didn't look like himself at all. He didn't have his Mackenzie Falls blazer on, his hair wasn't windswept, and his face wasn't shaven. Instead he wore sweat pants, a simple tee-shirt, skateboarding shoes, and his hair looked like that bed head style.

"So, how do you like the new look?" asked Chad.

"It's defiantly different," said Sonny.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Uh..." Sonny didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he, in her opinion, looked terrible.

"You don't like, do you? That's okay. We all have different styles and tastes. Maybe you'll grow to like it. You know, after you get used to me looking like this."

"Maybe," said Sonny. It was like Chad became a different person over night. He was being nice. He was eating like most of the studio. Not the five star food that he used to eat. Minus the hair and the clothes, she liked him like this.

"So, Chad, do you film today?" said Sonny.

He paused as he chewed on his food. "Nope!" he said, and then taking another bite.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in a coma for this episode," said Chad, taking another bite.

"Then why are you here and not at Nico and Grady's house?"

"The prop house as a bigger TV to play _Hero Rising_," Chad said simply.

"Oh..." Sonny trailed off. At least they get to spend time together. "Well, I have rehearsal," said Sonny, getting up from the table. "Chad, you can join me if you like."

"Why would I want to watch you when I can play Hero Rising?" Chad said like it was obvious that he would rather play a video game then hang out with Sonny.

"I-I don't know, maybe because we're dating?"

"We have all the time in the world."

"Okay, Chad, see you later...maybe," Sonny said with a wave good-bye. She didn't know if she liked this Chad or not. He was kinder, but at the same time he was weird, maybe because she wasn't used to him. She hoped that she would get used to this new Chad.

* * *

Sonny knocked at Nico and Grady's house, going to see Chad and how he was making out.

"Hey, Sonny, want to come in?" asked Grady.

"Um, yeah, that's why I came," Sonny replied, stepping inside. She looked around the house. "Where's Chad?"

"Oh, he's in our bedroom playing _Hero Rising_."

"Um, I don't know if my mom would appreciate me going in your bedroom. Can you tell Chad to come done here? Please?"

"Sure," said Grady. "Chad!" he yelled upstairs. "Somebody is here to see you!"

Sonny bit her lip waiting for him to come. She was a little annoyed. She could have yelled like that. Chad appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sonny, are you here to play?" Chad asked.

"No. I came to see you..."

"Oh."

Sonny frowned. Didn't Chad want to see her? Didn't he love her? Wasn't she more important then some stupid game? These questions kept running through her head.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Sonny.

"Sorry. I am playing a game right now...you can join if you want," said Chad.

"Chad, I drove out of my way to see you. Can't you just talk to me?" she said sadly.

"Sure, one second." Chad ran back upstairs. Sonny waited at least ten minutes until he came down. "Back!" he said.

"Hey, so let's sit down," said Sonny, pointing at the living room couch. Chad walked in to the room and jumped on the couch.

"So, what did you want to discus?" said Chad, turning on ESPN.

"I have some questions."

"Okay, shoot."

"First off, why don't you have money? You're the highest paid actor at Condor Studios, and you have zero dollars? How can that be?"

"My money's mixed in with my parents' account and I'm trying to get it out. But for the time being, I'm living off of you guys." Chad turned back to the Television. He never used to be into sports. He hated them. He hated them more then anything. The only reason he got the courtside seats for the Laker's game, so people see him in public and think he's such a down to earth guy. But now he is really down to earth. "Hey, did you know that I only spent two dollars in the last two days?"

"That's good," Sonny said with fake enthusiasm. "But where did you get the money?"

"I had, like, one-hundred dollars in my wallet."

"Whoa."

"In my world, that's barely any money."

"Well, in Sonny Munroe's world that's a lot."

Chad shrugged. "Do you want to see where I sleep?" he asked.

"I don't really think I should go into a boy's bedroom," said Sonny.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Chad led her up the stairs into the bedroom.

"Wow, you're really dorming it up in here," Sonny commented, looking through out the room. "Wait—is that a Barbie cup? You know, like the ones that you get with fork, spoon, knife, placemat, plate, bowl, and cup." **(A/N I had that kind of thing when I was a kid.)**

"Yeah, there's a Toy Story one in the kitchen. Do you want it?" said Chad; sitting down turning on the TV to play is game.

"No, I'm really good." Sonny sat next to him. She felt lonely. Chad didn't even care about her. It seemed like he was too wrapped up in that game. Part of her, even though just a little bit, wanted to cry. But she couldn't cry. She could never let him see her sad. And anyways, he wouldn't care.

"Hey, Sonny," she heard Grady's voice call. "Can you come down here and make us some Bagel Bite?"

"Ooh," Nico called, "can you make me Macaroni and Cheese, please? Hey, that rhymed."

"Sure," Sonny called back. She turned to Chad. "Chad, I have to go make them dinner, because, like you, they're helpless."

Chad just nodded. He didn't retorted or anything. This was so weird.

Sonny walked down to the kitchen to see Nico and Grady sitting at the island waiting for their meal.

"You know, it's not like I'm going to twitch my nose and then food appears. It's going to take a little bit.

"Fine, let's go play He—" Nico got cut off.

"Do not say that game name again. Got that? Do not say it or I'm not making you're meal," Sonny threatened.

"Yes, ma'am," Grady and Nico said at the same time.

After a good half and hour the food was ready.

"Boys," Sonny called upstairs, "the food is ready." No reply. "Chad, Grady, and Nico are you coming to get your meal or not?" No reply. "Do you even hear me?"

"Yes," said one of them, she couldn't tell which one though.

"Come. Down. Here. Now!" Sonny was furious. Out of the goodness of her heart she made them a meal. But that wouldn't eat it. Ugh, men are so frustrating. "Okay, I'm leaving. I tried my best, but I guess it isn't good enough. Good-bye," said Sonny, walking out of the door and slamming it.

And the worst part, they didn't even follow her to thank her.

* * *

It had been a week since Chad moved into Nico and Grady's house and they didn't like it. Chad would stay up past midnight play that stupid game. And then instead of going to work, he slept in all day long until they woke Chad up. The two friends were fed up with Chad, so they called a cast meeting.

"Sonny," said Nico. "You have to stop this."

"What do you mean I have to stop this?" said Sonny.

"Chad," said Tawni, like it was obvious.

"Sonny, Chad isn't acting like, well, Chad, he as been different. And not in a good way, either. We've tried getting him out of our house, but nothing is working," said Grady.

"Yeah, Sonny, you are the only one who can reason with Chad. He listens to you...sometimes," said Tawni.

This was true. Chad sometimes listened to Sonny. But before Sonny came into his life, he couldn't listen to anyone. But Sonny changed him. At first, Chad would only show is soft side to Sonny, but sooner or later he showed that softer side to some other people.

"But what do you want to say to him?" asked Sonny.

"I don't know. Use your lady parts and promise to make love all night long if he takes a shower and shaves," said Nico.

"And gets an apartment," Grady added.

Sonny gasped in horror. Was Nico really telling her to give up her virginity to get Chad out of their house? "No. I'm a teenager; I'm staying pure until marriage. And I'm a role model to young girls. So I'm not doing that," Sonny said sternly. "And Chad would see right through it."

"Are you calling Chad a 'that'?" Tawni snickered.

"I don't get it," said Sonny.

"'I'm not _doing_ that,'" Tawni quoted.

"You know, you guys are disgusting. I'm leaving and picking out a new plan, one that doesn't involve giving up my virginity. Good-bye!" Sonny called behind her back.

* * *

Sonny was sick and tired of "new" Chad. He was lazy and messy and defiantly not himself. She didn't want to do what Nico said. That was just gross. So she made her way to the prop house where Chad made his new hangout place. Once in the prop house she saw Chad lying on the couch playing some video game. Sonny stepped in front of it.

"Sorry," he said into the headset, "my lady needs me. Be back later." Chad looked up at Sonny. It looked like he didn't shave in days; he was wearing the same sweat pants and a shirt with holes all over the place. There was cold pizza on the coffee table in front of him. Chad never eats cold pizza. Or have a two liter bottle of soda next to him (that was half gone). This was not Chad. "Yes?" he said to Sonny, looking up at her.

"This needs to stop," she said. "I was wrong. Material positions do matter! You know, like sport cars and lobster."

"Sonny, I like this new me. I noticed stuff that I never have before. Like, I finally noticed that even though your eyes are brown, they're still pretty. I learned that this game is amazing."

"No! This is a stupid game and you have to stop playing it."

"Read the title, Sonny. 'It's more then a game.' Oh, did you know that Miley and Hannah are two different people?"

Sonny was really mad right now. "Yes," she growled, "I knew that they were two different people. Everyone knew that."

"Huh."

'Huh.' That was his answer? If this was old Chad he would have probably done this purposely to annoy her, but this Chad it came naturally.

"Here's the thing, Chad. You are one of those rare people that underneath all that male bravado, there is nothing. Because you are a shallow person that has nothing other then superficial things! This is not you. Stop it please."

"Nope!" said Chad. "Hey, do you think I look like Christopher Wilde? I think I do."

"No you don't. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he shaves and doesn't sleep on his girlfriend's couch all day long like some loser."

"I'm not a loser."

"Then prove it!" she yelled.

"I will!" Chad yelled back. "Later," he added.

Sonny pinched the bridge of her nose. This had to stop. Even though she absolutely hated cocky Chad, she almost hated this one more. Because this one didn't have personality! She tossed him the paper back she was holding.

"Ouch!" he cried when it landed on his thigh. He opened the bag to reveal faucets from his old bathroom. "These are my..." Chad trialed off, looking at them in amazement.

"Yep, they're your hand crafted Italian faucets from your old bathroom," Sonny finished for him. Chad continued to look at them in amazement. "Zora crawled through the vents to get them. So after you get an apartment you can install them and when you spend way to much time working up your hair, you can think, 'I was a huge superficial jerk before and I can do it again!'."

"Yeah," he whispered. He sat up straight. "You're into me."

"Well, yeah. We _are_ dating."

"But you're attracted to me. Look at how much work you put into this speech just so you can have me back."

"No," she protested, "I'm doing this for the boys."

"And yourself."

"Fine, maybe just a little for me, too. But mostly for the sake and sanity of my poor cast members." She could tell he was on his way to be coming into cocky Chad again. "I'm leaving," she said. "See you later."

Chad watched her leave. Once she was out of sight he looked at his reflection in the faucets. "I am so handsome," he commented. He was now back too being old Chad.

**Alright, you know the drill. Review to tell if to continue or not. **

**Let Love In: I love it, continue.**

**Here Is Gone: Continue if you want.**

**Better Days: I hate it! (Please tell me why.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I just have been getting some bad reviews and it kind of stopped me. But my friend, Duckyumbrella, picked me right back up. So now I'm writing again.  
Now for thank yous.  
Thanks for review goes out to: PercabethChannySeddieOhMy, SparklingPC, Casual4, Duckyumbrella, Girltech101, Emily, Luckyme123, Alexis, AmyH2Kaii9, and Frayahhh.  
Thanks for those who favorited: TinkerBell980, and xo dee-dee xo. (If you weren't mentioned it's because you reviewed, too!)  
Okay, that's it.  
One more thing. Who saw the first episode of SWAC? Lame! I didn't like it at all! There wasn't really any Channy moments. Except Sonny did get kind of excited when Chad called Sonny over. Oh, when Chad said the Randoms look hot. He kind of paused and looked like he does when somebody brings up his feelings toward Sonny. Chad's part at the end was funny. I love Sterling. Bad news, though. Chad isn't in Sonny Get Your Goat. Well, I heard, he as one little part. But Sonny did bring up Chad three times in the episode Walk A Mile In My Pants. "Come on, let's make some molah, and make Chad look like a fool-lah." That's was a funny part.  
Okay, now I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Oh, by the way, this story is based after an episode of _Community_. So I don't own that, either.**

The _So Random_ cast sat together, eating their 'food.'

"So as anyone seen Chad today?" asked Sonny. Actually curious about where he is. Even though, she was still really mad at him for everything he as done in the past few days.

"No," said Nico. "It looked like all of his stuff was gone."

"Really? That's good. I wonder where—" Sonny got cut of by Chad.

"Let me hear you say _He—ey_! CDC is back!" Chad yelled through the room. He walked past the So Random table. "Randoms, Sonny," he said curtly, "how are you today?" He sat at their table and stole one of Sonny's French Fries. Typical.

"I'm good. I'm glad to see you're back," said Sonny.

"I was never gone," Chad said in a _duh_ tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, you were never gone," Sonny said sarcastically. "You were just on my couch playing a video game—" Sonny was interrupted by Grady.

"Hey, Chad, do you want to come over later and play _Hero Rising_?" Grady asked excitedly. He thought that Chad was is friend now. Well, he was in for a surprise.

"No. Why in the world would I want to play a game for losers?" Chad asked, acting like he had no recollection of yesterday.

"Because you played yesterday," Grad said slowly. Chad didn't comment.

"So, Chad, there's a free Miley concert at the Grove today. Are you going?" said Tawni.

"No, I'm going to a Hannah concert. So what do you think about that?" Chad replied.

"You know, Chad. Miley and Hannah are the same person," said Sonny.

"No. One has blond hair and the other has brown," said Chad.

"You're delusional," Sonny replied, picking at her food.

"Am not!" he protested.

"Are too!" she countered.

"You're the one who's delusional! It's obvious that Miley and Hannah are two different people. Can't you see that? Can't you all see that?" Chad was now standing on the table, calling everyone's attention. "Hello, everybody at Condor Studios. Yes, well, you see, Sonny Munroe and her cast—" Chad was cut off by Tawni.

"It used to be my cast. It used to be my show," said Tawni, still holding a grudge that Sonny had boosted the ratings quite high.

"Whatever, Tawni," said Chad, going to start his speech all over again. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, Sonny and the rest of the Randoms think that Miley and Hannah is the same person. Please, tell her and the rest of _So Pathetic_ cast that they are two different people." Chad glared at everyone in the room, hoping that everyone will agree with him. Not Sonny.

"I agree with Chad. Miley and Hannah are not the same person," said a girl, in the corner of the room. A bunch of other mumbles were said through out the room. All of which were agreeing with Chad. Damn his popularity.

"See, Sonny, everyone agrees with moi!" Chad boasted. Sonny crossed her arms. Why did everyone have to agree with him? Why couldn't they believe Sonny for once? Why? Why? Why?

"Arg!" Sonny screeched. "You"—she pointed at Chad—"are so annoying. The only reason people are agreeing with you is because you're popular, even though you lie regularly."

Chad stared at her blankly. Sonny stared back. Couldn't he see how mad she was? If he was a good boyfriend—for which he is far from being a good one—he should be saying he was sorry. But the Chad Dylan Cooper could do no wrong. Never, ever, never.

"Oh, funny, funny little Sonny, don't you see? I'm popular because I'm hot. And because I'm rich, famous, greatest actor of this generation, you know all those good things." Chad paused to think. "Let's just put it this way. I'm everything you're not."

That was the straw that broke Sonny's back.

"You are the biggest jerk to walk the planet! I can't believe I put up with your—your—I'm not going to swear—things that you do. I think we ought to brake up. Yes. Right here, right now. We're over. Finished. Done. I don't want to talk to you ever again!" Sonny yelled.

Chad's eyes grew big. "Wait, you want to brake up?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Sonny mumbled back.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later," said Chad. And with that, he left.

"Don't count on it," she sneered/called after him. Sonny blinked. She couldn't believe at what she just did. She just broke up with her boyfriend. She broke up with him just because he said something cocky. "I—I just broke up with Chad," Sonny whispered to herself. "I just broke up with him because of a stupid fight." Sonny paused, and got up. "I have to go." She ran out of the room. The _So Random_ cast watched her leave. Tawni, actually, felt something, something deep, deep down inside. She remembered when she broke up with her boyfriend, and how she thought her world shatter. Now her friend was going to wear polyester pants! Tawni couldn't be seen with Sonny if she was wearing polyester pants!

"I'm going to talk to Sonny," said Tawni. "I'll be back later." Well, that was a lie. She was going to talk to Chad. She had to give him a piece of her mind. How dare he hurt her Sonny like that? Everyone, and she meant everyone, knew that Miley and Hannah were two different people. How could you not know that? Jerk.

Tawni knew where to find Chad. He was probably in his dressing room. When Tawni got to the door, she paused before knocking. No answer. She wasn't going to beg him to open the door. That left only one option. Knock the door down. And with one big shove, Tawni burst through the door.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you're the world's biggest jerk!" Tawni yelled. Chad looked up from his couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Telling you to go and talk to Sonny."

"I'm not going to talk to Sonny. What am I supposed to say?" Chad had really no clue what to say. Sonny was the one who broke up with him. She should be the one to come crawling back to him. Not that he would ever think of taking her back. Once you brake up with Chad Dylan Cooper, you shall never associate with him again. So, in other words, Sonny was dead to Chad. Even though, that felt a little weird saying that. It hurt in a way. As he thought about it, Sonny was the only girl he really fell for. But, whatever, she's the one missing out on him.

"Tell her that you were being a major jerk, and that you're sorry. Oh, that you finally figured out that Miley and Hannah are two different people," Tawni said matter-of-factly.

"But they aren't."

"They are, you dimwit."

They two teens stared at each other.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to her," said Chad, walking out of the door.

"Good, now I don't have to clean up," said Tawni, smiling. Chad ignored her. He had no idea what that meant, but nevertheless, he was going to talk to Sonny. The long walk to the _So Random_ set was a long one. He almost seemed like he wasn't moving at all. But as he walked, he thought. He soon realized that he _did_ need Sonny in his life. She was the only person that could bring out his good side. When he reached Sonny's dressing room door, he paused before knocking. He waited a moment before he was going to say anything. But, luckily, Sonny opened the door without him having to say anything.

"Sorry, Tawni, I was just closing it because I didn't want anyone to come in," Sonny said, with her head hanging on her chest.

"Sorry, but I'm not Tawni," said Chad, smirking. Sonny's head snapped up. Her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"Chad, what are you doing here? I though you would never want to talk to me again."

"I don't know. I thought you would—oh, screw this," said Chad. He took Sonny in his arms and kissed her passionately. Sonny stopped crying and kissed back. Chad pulled back. "I'm sorry; I just had to do it."

"It's—its okay," Sonny stammered.

"Do you want to do it again?" Chad asked eagerly.

"Sure." Chad brought his mouth back to hers and kissed just as passionately.

They couple only pulled back when they heard a voice say, "Okay, you guys. That's enough. You better stop before Chad's hormones get out of control, and in nine months, I'll be an aunt. If you know what I mean," said Tawni, elbowing Sonny in the arm. Sonny blushed.

"Oh, I know what you mean," said Chad.

"Yeah, I get the picture. But I don't think we were going in that direction," Sonny mumbled.

"No, I saw Chad. It defiantly looked like it was going in that direction," said Tawni.

"Anyway, let's ignore Tawni and talk about our relationship," said Chad. "I'm sorry I'm always a pain. I'm trying to get better. But...will you go back to being my girlfriend?" Chad asked, turning on the charm. Thank goodness he had blue eyes!

"Yes," said Sonny.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Pick you up at seven o'clock for a date?" Chad asked.

"Yup," said Sonny, smiling. Everything was back to normal. Or so she thought.

* * *

Sonny and Chad were going to have their date at Sonny's house (after their good-good-fine-fine spat, they decided at her house). She liked it that way. She hated how he had to be fashionably late. It was going past eight-thirty-five and then the door bell rang. Sonny ran and opened it.

"Chad!" she squealed.

"Sonny!" he mocked squealed back. She glared. Chad ignored, and said, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken," Sonny replied.

"Cool. Cool. Cool." Chad stood at the door way awkwardly.

Sonny noticed this, and said, "Oh, sorry, come in, come in." She ushered Chad inside. He walked to the couch and through himself on it like he owned the place. Sonny rolled her eyes at his actions. "I was wondering, what happened? Where are you living now?"

Chad sat up. "Well, my mom called and said I could move back. But there's a catch."

"And that it...?"

"I have to find an apartment."

"Oh. I guess it's not that bad."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I know you, Chad, and I think you can find one. Since you are the greatest actor of our generation," Sonny flirted, touching his arm.

"You're trying to get me to kiss you," said Chad, smiling at Sonny.

"Yeah, sort of." Chad laughed.

"Well, it's working."

"Oh, I bet it is." Chad laughed again.

"Fine, you want to play that way? I will play that way, too." Chad reached over and tickled Sonny. Sonny giggled and squealed.

"Stop!" she gasped.

"Sorry," he said, pouting. "If I kiss you, will you forgive me?"

"Yes," said Sonny. Chad kissed her sweetly.

"Happy?"

"Very."

* * *

It had been eight says since Sonny and Chad's brake up and get right back together. Chad had told Sonny that he wouldn't be going to work that day because he had found an apartment. So Sonny agreed to help him move. She wondered what kind it would be. Knowing Chad it was probably a penthouse. It didn't matter. All that matter was that Chad was alright.  
He was supposed to pick her up any minute to drive Sonny to his apartment. But where was he? And _knock, knock, knock_. It was Chad. Sonny opened the door. Chad stood there with his usually cocky stance, holding a box.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said, looking at the box.

"Well, let's get moving before the day is over."

"Okay!" Sonny skipped past him, down the hall.

"Sonny, where are you going? I'm moving right here." Chad opened the door right next to her apartment door.

"What?"

"Yep, I'm moving next door."

"Great," Sonny said sarcastically.

"What?"

"It's like we're going to be sleeping together!"

"No, it's not. I'll be living on the other side of the wall."

"I know, but it's so close."

"Whatever, Sonny, it's actually convenient for me, because now I don't have to drive to pick you up." Sonny shook her head. Some things never change.

**The End**

**Now review and tell me how you liked it.  
Look After You: I love it. Awesome story.  
Over My Head: It was okay, could have been better.  
How To Save A Life: I hated it! (Please, tell me why!)**


End file.
